The Mary-Sue Disease
by Whiteninja123
Summary: Not long ago, important figures of famous businesses had a sudden change in both their appearance and attitude. It wasn't long before something similar had happened to a Mafia Boss. Nobody knows what's the cause except they all got an injection. Meanwhile in Namimori Middle School, all students must be required to have a vaccination... Warning: OOCness, Angst, Mary-Sue appearance
1. Prologue

Has anyone ever thought of what would've happen if a Mary Sue becomes a legitimate villain and a threat? Well because of that, a new plot bunny came and gave birth to this story.

Besides that, has anyone notice anything about Tsuna's low self-esteem? In the anime and manga, they only either hinted it or make a subtle reference about it and it has become one of my favorite things about Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's also one of the reasons why Tsuna is my favourite character in the series and I just generally feel bad for him.

And before we begin, can someone explain to me the difference between a famiglia and a family? It has always been confusing to me and I don't think I want to make a mistake over this. I would really appreciate it if anyone would be willing to explain it to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides this plot and the unimportant minor OCs I added in my story.

* * *

In the Mafia World, it is expected of every famiglia to be at least prepared if something concerning or life-threatening were to occur. However every once in a while, there will always be something so surreal and questionable that it would be taken into another category for consideration. It was because of this, there was a meeting in the Vongola Mansion.

In a darken meeting room where a scarlet sheet of curtain had shut out all but a single ray of light, Vongola Nono sat by the head of the large oak table with a slight frown. He had taken a notice of the way his men fidgeted with their hands by tapping their index finger in a rhythmic motion, or the occasional grunts that held impatience as they sat along the sides of the table in a continuous row. A white projector screen was near the opposite of the table where Nono sat. Nono then cleared his throat,easily captured the attention of his men in this heavy silence.

"Antonello," Nono began "Have you got what I asked for?"

Antonello, a young man with short brown hair and eyes, looked up sharply with his voice cracking up from every syllables that had been pronounced. "Y-Yes sir! It's right here."

Antonello stiffly marched towards Nono and handed him a brown envelope. Nono flashed him a quick smile of gratitude, reassuring him for a brief moment before Antonello headed back to his original place. All eyes were now on the brown envelope as it revealed a folder in the inside.

"You all may have recently notice that there is a sudden change in some of the important figures in the world." Nono said, leaning forward with his hand folded on top each other.

"Yes." A man with a gruff voice responded, "We've heard that their attitudes had changed. It's almost as if they had become another person."

"That's right." Nono confirmed, "Not long ago, there had been rumors spreading around the mafia underworld. They said that the important businesses and companies had suddenly become extremely successful because of the drastic change in the CEO's attitude. But now about a week ago, something similar has happened to a close friend of mine, the Coltello Boss."

The projector turned on and within a minute, two pictures of an elderly man was seen. The first image on the right was the Coltello Boss smiling warmly beside Nono. His bright green eyes dulled slightly from the bags underneath and the tired wrinkled face held decades of wisdom and patience. His navy blue sweater could easily give him the impression of a gentle grandfather. However in a peculiar contrast, there was something clearly wrong about the picture on the left. Instead of having a genuine smile, the Coltello Boss' toothy smile was one filled with fraud. Despite being an elderly man, the wrinkles he previously had was now non-existent and in its place, was a glimmering smooth skin resembling an artificial sun. He was dressed in a perfect business suit that consist of a distracting wrinkle-free surface and his eyes were filled with callous as it sparkled with hypnotic colours of the rainbow.

A heavy silence settled. Some people's mouth opened slightly while others clenched their teeth. It was obvious that everyone within the room had been taken by surprise by the unsettling comparison.

"I've already asked Iemitsu to investigate this matter." Nono explained, "According to this document, every single one of them had an injection before their personalities had changed."

"An injection? By whom?"

"We don't know," Nono's storm guardian, Coyote who was standing by his boss' right side replied. "Iemitsu said that there were several anonymous companies in charge of the vaccination but he cannot identify them for some reason."

"There are also reports of some having fevers not long after the injections too." The Ninth Vongola Sun Guardian, Brow Nie Jr added. "But our medical team cannot identify if the fever are coincidental or if they are a part of the injection's symptoms."

"We will need the Trident Shamal's help." Nono finally said, "The injection has proven to be difficult for our medical team and we will need all the help we can get. I want Visconti and Antonello to recruit the Trident Shamal."

"Yes sir!"

"Alright Boss."

"But Nono, what about the Decimo?" A voice suddenly asked.

 _'Ah Tsunayoshi-kun,'_ Nono mused to himself. "Do not worry, I already asked someone trustworthy enough to look after the Decimo. I had informed him of our situation so he should have received the letter by now."

"Yes sir."

"I already informed Xanxus and had the Varia on stand by." Nono declared. "The CEDEF will continue with their investigation as we speak and until we receive any new information, I want the rest of you to be observant of anyone who is suspicious. However, you must remember to not draw any attention upon yourselves or else we may be facing another problem. Do you all understand?"

"Yes Nono." Everyone within the room answered, their voice filled with a firm resolve.

"You are all dismissed now."

With no hesitation, everyone, except Coyote and Nono left in a meandering river of men in suits. Nono's muscle relaxed slightly and leaned back against his desk chair with a tired sigh.

"Nono are you alright? You should get some rest."

"I'm alright Coyote." Nono admitted, "I just hope Reborn has received the letter."

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter~

That was just the opening or prologue and after this scene the real story will be happening.

Nono would probably appear later in the story but it's not definite. I was planing on having the Varia to appear later and Iemitsu is most likely to not appear in this story besides being mentioned by someone. However this may change later since I'm still sorting out in just how my story is going to go.

This story is going to be focusing on Tsuna and his insecurities. So expect him to angst at least once in a while because he is going to suffer both emotionally and physically. (I know I am a sadist but it is every fan's duty to have their favorite character(s) suffer in anyway possible.)

To finish things off for now, here's the list of characters that is introduced in this chapter:

Antonello - An OC who might make a few appearance but otherwise he will not be relevant at all

Visconti - Nono's Cloud Guardian who might make a few appearance but is not going to be a major character

The other guardians are already introduced but might make an appearance later on.

Anyway, please review and tell me if I made any mistakes whether it's grammar or an information that is not canon and also tell me if I got any of the characters right.

Thanks for reading~


	2. A Self-Conscious Morning

Thank you for the reviews, favorite and follows thus far~

I now know the difference between Famiglia and Family now

Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot

* * *

Tsuna's morning had been rather uncomfortably quiet. Underneath the fairly limitless and voided blue sky, he walked towards Namimori Middle School with only his spartan tutor and his pet chameleon as his company. Usually Tsuna had Gokudera and Yamamoto to keep him accompanied but he of course remembered Yamamoto's cheery attitude and his almost permanent grin as he explained his absence for the whole day due to his trip with the baseball club. However his Hyper Intuition insisted on blaring alarm drills in skull in regards of Gokudera's whereabouts.

 _'I wonder where Gokudera-kun could be?'_ Tsuna's brows furrowed in as he bit his lower lip. _'He's probably busy with something but even then, Gokudera-kun would always tell me if he had something important to do. I wonder why he didn't today?'_

Although it is possible for Tsuna to simply miss his best friends' presence after finally adjusting to their usual and zany interactions. But Tsuna knew it wasn't that simple since his Hyper Intuition never deceived him before, despite the anxiety that came with it as a result.

Suddenly a familiar weight landed on his head, causing Tsuna to glance up. Reborn, cross-legged, stared into his eyes with his own ones. "Oi Dame-Tsuna, what are you thinking about this time?"

"I'm really worried." Tsuna admitted, "I just can't stop thinking about where Gokudera-kun may be."

"He's probably in school by now." Reborn bluntly offered. "Why? Is it your Hyper Intuition again?"

"I don't know." Tsuna simply sighed, a hint of frustration evident in voice. "I think something might have happened to Gokudera-kun."

"A boss shouldn't let himself get stressed so easily," Reborn chided back. "And you should see if he's in school first before you start worrying over nothing Tsuna."

Tsuna frowned, his brows furrowed indicating that he was thinking and as a result, had calmed him down. "I guess you're right... but I still think there's something wrong."

Reborn huffed, a smirk was now evident in his baby-like features. "Well there is nothing wrong for a boss to be worrying over his subordinates."

Tsuna glared at his tutor with and frowned again, but for a different reason. "I told you that I am not going to be a mafia boss and besides, Gokudera-kun is my friend and not my subordinate."

Reborn scoffed at his response. "We'll see about that Tsuna."

For a moment, Tsuna barely missed a pigeon passing over them. Its wing spread out in a perfect symmetrical formation as the bird flown with its head up high. Although it may looked mundane at first, the pigeon actually held a white enveloped paper within its toes. The pigeon then decided to drop it just as it was directly above them and flew away. The envelope slowly drifted down, eventually getting misguided by the current of wind along the way. In a brief moment, Leon's sudden cord like tongue attached itself onto the envelope and hastily descended to the ground like a predatory frog and its prey.

"Thank you." Reborn simply said before opening the envelope, revealing a letter and a familiar dying will flame that was softly flickering at the top.

"Is that letter from the Ninth?" Tsuna asked momentarily after Reborn began reading.

"Yeah and it looks like I'll be going for a few days."

"Wait! Are you really going?"

"That's right and it looks important enough since it is Nono's direct orders." Reborn then hopped off of Tsuna's head, facing away as he landed on the pavement. "At the meantime Tsuna, don't do anything stupid or else I will double the length of your training."

"I'm not going to do anything like that!" Tsuna nearly pouted, his brown eyes widen. "And just be careful okay?"

Reborn glanced back to his student with his onyx eyes glinting with smugness. "You shouldn't be worried about me. After all, I am the World's Greatest Hitman."

It was after that remark where the tutor himself strolled away in his preferable pace. Tsuna only looked on, unable to do much as a lump filled with desperate hesitation held him back. He had a silent urge to call his tutor back, an attempt that was resulted from his anxiety-induced Hyper Intuition as it now warned Tsuna to not let the hitman go. Never had the Hyper Intuition made Tsuna reacted the way he did today, as it just usually warned Tsuna of the unseen danger in a subtle manner. However, his Hyper Intuition now seemed to be only capable of giving him a dose of excessive paranoia, thus allowing Tsuna to struggle in thinking calmly and logically.

No matter how much Tsuna wanted to wallow in his paranoid mind, his common sense told him he should probably go to school before he ended up being late, resulting in Hibari coming and decides to bite him to death. Begrudgingly, Tsuna strode forward since he needed to see if Gokudera was there and perhaps ease his mind for a bit.

* * *

By the time Tsuna reached Namimori Middle School, there were still a couple of students left walking towards the school with no haste whatsoever. Although Tsuna was glad that he was not late, another problem came to mind thanks to his paranoia. As the only lone figure within his proximity, a familiar sense of awkwardness accompanied him throughout his trip within the school grounds. The air became unbearably heavy despite the mobility it provided and it made Tsuna more aware of the invincible and suffocating barrier between him and the whole world.

It also doesn't help so much when Tsuna sensed several stares drilling into the back of his neck. Tsuna wished he'd never turn around and made eye-contact with the haughty and disdainful glares he received from the other students. He didn't like the way some would lean against the wall with a scornful look directly to him, or the fluttering whispers among some groups that were obviously about him. The worst offender was that Tsuna could perfectly hear every word spilling out of their mouth like a sea of water breaking out of a broken dam.

"It looks like Dame-Tsuna's alone for once, I wonder if his 'friends' ditched him."

"I hope so. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are too good for him."

"And don't forget about Kyoko-chan! Seriously, how in the world does someone as Dame as him can become friends with her of all people?!"

"But the bigger question is, what has Dame-Tsuna ever done for them?"

"I don't think he even did anything. He's always been an useless person. After all, he is called Dame-Tsuna for a reason."

"Do you think he'd bribe them with money? I heard his dad is working overseas and his mother doesn't even have a job. I doubt anyone is stupid enough to hire him."

"Don't be ridiculous! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun aren't like that. In fact, they are way too cool to be as shallow as that."

Tsuna decided he couldn't stomach another word from his classmates. In response, Tsuna speed-walked through the hallway, slipping away from his classmates' vocal range. It was the fastest Tsuna had ever went in his entire life (except for his moments in Reborn's 'lessens') and he was panting by the time he reached his classroom. He then slumped down on top of his desk and chair, with his bag serving as a concrete cushion. He ignored his classmates' murmuring chatter since he felt fatigue and far more worse than before. However, Tsuna's mind never stopped replaying his classmates' remarks as if it was a tape recorder in an endless loop. It was simply too much for him to know that this was exactly what his classmates thought about him and despite the crude remarks, they were right in their own way.

He already acknowledged that his peers' thoughts on how lowly he is, hence the constant teasing, mockery and bullying that had revolved around Tsuna's social life. Tsuna already knew the snide opinions from his classmates and about how much of a nugatory person he is and in all honestly, Tsuna couldn't agree more. After all, there is a reason why he is Dame-Tsuna, a title everybody he knew, including himself had called him with disdain and derisory.

But that was not what bothered Tsuna the most.

 _"What has Dame-Tsuna ever done for them?"_

It was this simple question that had send chills to Tsuna's spine. It was this simple question that made Tsuna's whole world freeze as he wondered about the answer. Apparently, the answer was absolutely heartbreaking. Tsuna found it difficult to recall a moment where he did anything for his friends. The times he did remember were the many moments where Tsuna was in his dying will mode, a result of Reborn's scheme and interference and certainly not his own effort. Tsuna remembered the times when his friends were beaten, battered and bruised and Tsuna himself had always been too petrified to help any of them. These memories are the result of Tsuna's cowardice, weakness and the overall uselessness.

Tsuna remembered the times where he made Kyoko worry for Ryohei whenever he fought in Tsuna's battles. Gokudera also needlessly put his life on the line for the morbid sake to prove his usefulness to Tsuna when he already worth more than anyone in the world could afford. Tsuna also unintentionally made Yamamoto chose between his precious baseball career and the horrid mafia lifestyle if he were to be Tsuna's Rain Guardian. All in all, Tsuna was the one to single handily stripped his friends of the normal and safer life as a civilian for being friends with them.

It was much more worse when they were struggling to survive in the future. Tsuna's future self purposely sent everyone he cared about in the name of motivating his younger self to get stronger. The single thought of that was appalling despite the reasonable excuse he provided and it had made Tsuna questioned the absolute ruthlessness that had perhaps resides in him. Tsuna would never forget the fear and dread in Kyoko and Haru's eyes whenever Tsuna fought to the death, or the despair that scarred and replaced Yamamoto's cheerful and carefree facial expression when he learned of his father's death. The unhealthy level of stress had almost caused Gokudera to fight for a meaningless death and there was a time when Tsuna saw Ryohei's bitter and grim face as he learned of the possible dangers Kyoko would get exposed to. He even made Hibari leave his beloved Namimori behind and had left Chrome to fend off by herself against the Millefiore Famiglia.

Despite all the unnecessary hardships they all endured, everyone still managed to hold a brave face for each other and supported Tsuna regardless of the truth of their arrival to the future. Tsuna is really a lucky person. He didn't deserve any of them when all he ever did for them was to bring them a basket filled with pain, sorrow and agonizing sufferings. Tsuna had sinned his friends with just his existence and the friendship between them and because of that, he is the lowest of the low.

With all the flow of thoughts circulating within Tsuna's mind, Tsuna didn't notice someone approaching him until he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Tsuna-kun?" That was Kyoko.

"Oh good morning Kyoko-chan." Tsuna greeted back and not before flashing a quick and strained smile.

Tsuna was glad that Kyoko didn't suspected anything as the girl held out a rather bright and flower-pattern bento box in her hands. "Good morning Tsuna-kun. Chrome-chan wanted me to give you this. We were making food together yesterday and Chrome-chan really wanted you to try it."

Tsuna mused for a moment as a small yet sentimental smile was evident in his lips. "Thank you Kyoko-chan. I'll eat it during lunch."

Just as the words left his mouth, the school bell echoed throughout the school campus. Tsuna took this moment to scan the classroom for Gokudera while everyone within the vicinity went to their seats. No matter how much Tsuna searched, there wasn't a single trace of his silver-haired friend.

 _'Gokudera-kun isn't here. Is he late? I really hope nothing has happened to him.'_ Tsuna swallowed hard, a sudden tingling feeling had made him jumpy and his Hyper Intuition spiked up in tenfold.

It made him unfocused and unaware of the door sliding open, revealing the infamous Nezu Dohachiro, the teacher who loathed him for being a Dame. Nezu stomped over to his desk before dropping his suitcase on top of it. He then brought a gray booklet and screamed: "Role call! Osamu!"

"Here"

"Daichi!"

"Here!"

"Dame-Tsuna!"

There was no reply. Everyone in the room turned and stared at the boy in question. Tsuna looked distracted and was unaware of the several snickers directed towards him and the snide comments that were passing by in a continuous cycle. Not even Kyoko's sharp whispers were enough to snap him out of his thoughts as her attempts failed to warn him of Nezu's approaching figure. All eyes fell on Nezu's aggressive posture, especially on the metallic ruler wrapped within his fist. Nezu appeared to have never thought of hesitating when he slammed the ruler onto Tsuna's desk with a startling bang.

Everyone winced at the aftereffect of Nezu's drastic action, except for Tsuna who released his vent-up anxiety and jumpiness as a response to the simulation. He lost his balance on his chair just as his arms and legs flailed upwards. It was enough to push the chair backwards and had Tsuna falling on to the dusty and tiled floor.

"HIIIIIEEEEE!"

The loud thud was enough to trigger everyone but Kurokawa and Kyoko to laugh hysterically, all pointing at the flustered and almost teary eyed boy. Tsuna wanted nothing more than to curl up into the size of an atom but remained still and unmoving.

"He is such a loser!"

"What an embarrassment."

"Who even falls off a chair like that?"

"What wrong Dame-Tsuna?" Nezu grinned, "You know you had it coming for being a dead-brain moron. If you really want to stop being such a Dame, I suggest you to change already and do something useful for more important people for once, instead of being such a selfish and insignificant waste of space. You should be lucky that an elite like myself, is willing to give you of all people an advice. After all, I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time but I simply couldn't since your guard dogs are always around. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hold on Nezu-sensei!" a voice shouted, one where no one had expected to hear such ferocity in her unshaken anger. All eyes directly went to Kyoko, who abruptly stood up and glared at Nezu with shaken fists. It was absolutely surreal to see their school idol so uncharacteristically furious. "I think you went too far this time!"

"Kyoko's right!" Kurokawa agreed, also standing up. "You are clearly abusing your status as a teacher when you are insulting Sawada for your own petty reason Monkey."

Tsuna's mouth opened slightly, clearly surprised by the actions of his two classmates. But he was definitely touched when a warm yet bubbly feeling erupted in his guts. Unfortunately it appears not everyone felt the same way when Tsuna noted that Nezu's face was glowing more vibrantly in red by the second.

"You have the nerve to talk back to an elite?!" Nezu was shaking more and more as his words was dripping in malice. "Do you know what you two are getting yourselves into?"

"I don't care." Kurokawa stated. "I had it with you and these other Monkeys. I can't stand it any longer when you thought it would be such a great idea to constantly belittling others who you think are inferior to you. Isn't that right Kyoko?"

Kyoko nodded, a rare spark of resolve slowly lighting in her eyes. It was at this point where Nezu reached his boiling point as his jaws clenched tightly and his pupils shrunk into the size of a molecule. Tsuna decided to intervene. He didn't want Kyoko and Kurokawa to get punished on his behalf. Tsuna then scrambled up, pulling himself upwards with the aid of his desk and his non-existent balance.

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled frantically. "Don't do anything to them. It was my fault for not paying attention in the first place."

"But Tsuna-kun!"

"Sawada! That's not what we're talking about."

"I know." Tsuna replied with a small smile. "And I really appreciate your concern but I don't want you two to get in trouble because that."

Neither Kyoko or Kurokawa said anything after that. The who room was rich in silence as nobody talked and laughed and were more focused on the drama between the teacher and his students. However, Nezu had a smug smile, looking exceptionally proud and pleased with the current situation.

"Dame-Tsuna I will repeat what I had said before: what do you have to say for yourself?" Nezu was clearly enjoying the sadistic glee he was expressing.

"I… I understand. I will think about it and thank you for your concern." It was the quietest Tsuna had ever responded to anyone but it was enough for everyone to hear.

"Good." Nezu grinned widely. "As for your punishment for your inappropriate behavior, you will be carrying a bucket of water outside the classroom until the end of class and the bucket must be full or else you will be further punish. But do not worry, I will not be punishing Sasagawa-san and Kurokawa-san since they are both clearly not thinking properly."

"What did you say?!" That was Kurokawa and she sounded absolutely livid but Nezu ignored her.

"Here you go." Nezu then brought out a bucket from somewhere and handed it Tsuna. "I hope you reflect on your actions Dame-Tsuna."

That was the signal Tsuna needed to know to leave the classroom. As he took one step, Tsuna looked around and noticed the bemused smiles on most of his classmates as they gleefully watched him leave. Tsuna saw Kyoko, who gave him a worried yet defeated frown which only made him feel remorseful. He then saw a scowling Kurokawa who looked like is on the verge on cracking her desk with the tip of her fingers.

By the time he stepped out of the room and slide the door close, the classroom then began to resonate with muffled jeers and laughter. Tsuna had already left for the nearest boy's toilet before registering anymore damaging insults into his brain. As he filled the bucket to the brim, Tsuna often had to remind himself of the positive benefits from the event despite the overwhelming negativity swarming and buzzing inside his head.

Tsuna soon headed back to the door of his classroom, where he clenched onto the handle of the bucket as it began its mission to drag him down into the abyss. It was then where Tsuna committed himself entirely to the positive side of the whole ordeal, in which the bucket was more of a treat than a punishment when compared to Reborn's daily tutoring that involved explosives and rock climbing.

 _'At least Reborn isn't here to see me like this and I hate to think of the things he would do to me...'_ Tsuna laughed dryly before a far more important matter came to mind. _'But what about Gokudera-kun? I really hope he's alright and it's just my Hyper Intuition messing with me. I think I'll go visit him at his apartment after school just in case. It's been a while since I had been there now that I think about it.'_

Although his resolve and desire for a sprinkle of optimism were strong, the stinging inner sensation Tsuna felt could not be avoided. Tsuna found it exactly reminiscent to the way he felt to the thoughts he had before class started. Tsuna would have fallen into an endless loop of angst if it weren't for his restless Hyper Intuition to finally snap himself out of it. It appears that his Hyper Intuition insisted that there was something clearly wrong with the whole ordeal.

 _'Nezu-sensei seemed to be more aggressive and crueler today.'_ Tsuna bit his lips slightly as the thoughts slowly settled down. _'He's never physical when he taunts and brags about his accomplishments. I wonder what happened?'_

Tsuna was now puzzled and downright unsettled by his Hyper Intuition. It didn't help when the sheer number of emotions made it all the more hard to think properly. It also made Tsuna unaware of the incoming footsteps as it strolled down the hallway in a moderate and rhythmic pace. Eventually Tsuna glanced up, jolting back into reality and flinched at the disciplined figure of his Cloud Guardian and his pair of metallic tonfas.

"Hi-Hibari-san?!"

"Herbivore, why are you not in class?" Hibari's eyes narrowed, properly an attempt to read through the cracks of Tsuna's inner mind.

"I-I'm being punished for my inappropriate behavior..." Tsuna eventually murmured, hoping he would not get bitten to death as he tried to make his words less vocal as possible.

Hibari said nothing. It was then Tsuna noticed that the prefect looked uninterested and was rather very nonchalant about the whole situation. Tsuna was now scared as his expressive facial features did not help hide the intimidation when his pupils shrunk, his brow twitched and his smile cracked as the result of Tsuna's internal squeaking. His grip around the handle of the bucket grew tighter and his arms shook due to his surfacing fatigue and nervous jolts.

 _'I'm going to die aren't I?'_ Tsuna thought with a foreboding dread as he squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating an incoming throbbing ache.

As he waited, a moment became seconds and it was Tsuna's time to now to be confused. He then heard the classroom door slide open and the series of gasps that went along with. Tsuna meekly peeked through with his bucket in toll.

 _'What is Hibari-san doing?'_ Tsuna wondered even though he sub-consciously knew the potential outcome when Hibari stalked over to a hyperventilating Nezu.

"Hibari-san why are you in my classrooms?' Nezu began back-tracking until he was leaning the wall. If Tsuna were to squint closely, he could see the teary-like sweat trailing over his face.

"For abusing your status as a teacher as well as bullying a student, I will bite you to death." Hibari simply stated, surprising Tsuna for many reasons as his eyes widen slightly.

Hibari brought up his tonfas and punched Nezu at the bridge of his nose. Nezu's body ricochet by collapsing across the floor, his hand clutching onto his deformed nose that was now covered by the hot thick liquid that was seeping from his blood vessel. Some students screamed and jumped back from their seat in response while some curled up deeper into their desk, whimpering and stiffen to the point of paralysis. In contrary, Kurokawa had an unexpected smug smile while Kyoko gasped in surprise.

However Hibari was not done yet. Just as Nezu staggered upwards, his movements swayed and he was struggling to support the bloody droplets that was staining the school floor.

"W-wait I-I can e-explain!" Nezu cried out loud, his entire posture trembled.

Hibari didn't even bother to listen. He then proceeded to punch Nezu across the jaw, most likely fracturing the said bone into pieces. It was from this single blow where Nezu fell, his entire being slumped into an unconscious heap for quite a while. This was the trigger point where the majority of the class population went into a state of hysteria and then into traumatic quivering. Hibari, who was rather passive about the whole ordeal, had proceeded to walk out of the room and before stopping beside a shell-shocked Tsuna.

"Herbivore." Hibari said, glancing over to the boy in question. "There will be a vaccination later on today. You will be heading to the nurse's office at eleven past five. Do not be late or else."

"A vaccination?" Tsuna gaped, finally breaking out of his state. "But Hibari-san, I don't remember hearing anything about a vaccination until now and I don't think I want to have one right now, especially since I have no idea what it is for."

"The baby is responsible since it is run by the Vongola Company. You will have a vaccination or I will bite you to death."

"Y-yes I understand." Tsuna shrieked in an instant.

Hibari said nothing afterwards. He then began to walk away, striding along the corridors as if it was a part of his daily routine. Tsuna could hear some of his classmates running towards the opposite direction of where Hibari was going. It was likely for them to either have a suicidal attempt to escape the school campus or to get help at the infirmary. Tsuna doubt Dr Shamal would be more than willing to patch up a mid-aged teacher regardless of the many pleas that would soon to follow.

Tsuna then pondered for a moment, his arms crossed over each other _. 'Did Reborn really did all this? But I don't remember Reborn acting suspicious today even if this whole thing seemed to be something he would definitely will do._ _But my Hyper Intuition has been telling me o_ _therwise for some reason, and then there's Nezu-sensei, who was acting differently before Hibari-san bit him to death. And speaking of Hibari-san...'_

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna immediately called out to the said prefect who was unfortunately or fortunately still in Tsuna's vocal range. Tsuna nearly winced, his attempt to cover his mouth was barely successful as his body reacted on instinct and he was lucky to not spill the bucket in hand. Hibari glanced back to him, his brow raised in a possible curiosity. Tsuna shakily swallowed hard and placed the bucket beside his feet before looking at Hibari, their eyes connected for a brief moment.

"How did you know Nezu-sensei was abusing his status? You shouldn't be able to hear anything like that unless you were directly outside of the classroom and we both know you weren't there. It feels almost too convenient for it to happen the way it did, and then there's the vaccination and the way you told me about it. It was like you already knew I had no idea about it and Reborn isn't even here right now. Everything you just did today looks really suspicious to me, Hibari-san and I would like to know why."

Hibari suddenly winced in pain, his hand clutched onto his head. Tsuna gasped, his eyes held a flash of fear as he ran to the prefect's side while Hibari staggered side to side and his teeth clenched like a territorial predator.

"Hibari-san are you alright?"

In a moment, Hibari snarled at Tsuna and nearly whacked a screeching Tsuna in the head if it weren't for his ingrained reflexes due to the courtesy of Reborn. "Herbivore, do not question me ever again. You will do what I tell you or you will be crippled for an eternity after I bite you to death."

Hibari then stomped away, disappearing in a blink of an eye despite his dangerously low growl that could be heard from a mile away. In a millisecond, Tsuna had an emotional conversion of fear to puzzlement, concern and wariness. _'What happened to Hibari-san? Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon?...'_ were Tsuna's thoughts just before the bell rang, thus concluding the end of the first class.

* * *

This took me longer than usual to write since I have to correct and edit some narrative style due to Tsuna's complex personality and the general understanding of the story as a whole. But I doubt I'll be able to upload quicker after this since who knows how long the next chapter will be.

At least we get to see Nezu pay for insulting Mister Tuna-san~ (Thank you Hibari-san)

But anyways, please review and all criticism are welcome

Please tell me if you actually understand the story perfectly because I actually got myself confused along the way, hence the editing.

Anyways, thank you for reading~


End file.
